


It Had Been One of Those Dreams Again

by casnovak



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mental Breakdown, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casnovak/pseuds/casnovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has spent a major part of his life filming the Popular TV Show "Supernatural." With it, he worked with his co-star and best friend Jensen. The two had a brotherly bond that no one could break. Jared, however, sometimes forgets that he isn't Sam Winchester, and he wakes up in the middle of the night, screaming for his brother, Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Had Been One of Those Dreams Again

**Author's Note:**

> Short oneshot about Jared Padalecki and how he gets so into character that he wakes up and the first thing he says is "Dean."

"DEAN!"  
Jared woke up, bolted upright on his bed. He was panting, breathing heavily, a cold sweat forming across his forehead. It had been one of **_those_** dreams again.  
"Jared? What's wrong, honey?" Genevieve turned around to face Jared.  
"Ruby!" Jared said, gasping for air. He started to shake uncontrollably, bumping the queen-sized bed against the wall.  
"Jare! It's me, Gen!" Genevieve said, fully awake now, desperately trying to calm him down.  
Jared's eyes darted around the room, searching, searching for something. They scanned around the entire room until something finally managed to curb his nervous breakdown. It was a portrait of him and Jensen. They were both wearing baseball caps and eating hot-dogs at a dodgers game. Jared was laughing, while Jensen was making a hilarious gesture towards the outfield, probably making some snarky remark about one of the baseball players.  
Jared stared at the picture, his breath returning to a normal state.  
"Jare," Genevieve said. "That's your best friend, Jensen, remember him?" she said in a calm teacher-like voice.  
The door to their bedroom was open, a tiny figure was standing beneath the door frame.  
"Daddy?" came a small voice.  
"Thomas?" Jared said, still trembling.  
"Hey kiddo!" Genevieve said with a small smile, masking the gravity of the situation. "What are you doing up so early?"  
"I heard something loud coming from your room. It woke me up and I got scared." Thomas said, looking down towards the floor.  
"Hey, Tommy. Come over here." Jared said.  
Thomas's little bare feet pattered across the rug, barely making a noise.  
"Have I told you how much I love you?" Jared said.  
"Not again, Dad!" Thomas said with a playful smile.  
"You're my little champ, you know that?" Jared said.  
Genevieve watched as both her boys embraced each other in a bear hug.  
"I love you, Tommy. Don't you ever forget it."


End file.
